


Reunion

by Cinderella1181



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment in between when they cut away from Clint and Natasha and Cap shows up. What I think happened in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

She sat next to him her hand reached out and touched his. “I have never been so afraid. As the moment that Coulson said...well...you were gone.”

“Tasha...”

“No, just, hear me out. I should have said this a long time ago. I shouldn’t have waited until some time like this. I should have come out and just said...” She stopped and looked at the door a moment and then at him. “I should have said I loved you.”

She watched the corner of his lip go up. “That was what you have been pussy footing around for the last six months? The fact that you have been trying to tell me you love me?”

“If your going to be like that...” She said.

“Tasha. I knew.” He reached out and touched her hair. “I knew from the moment that you landed in my arms in Rome the first time so many years ago. That night in Rio when we sambaed until 4 in the morning. I knew every time you said good morning to me. I have known since the day you met me.”

“You never said anything...” She started.

“I never thought I had to. I thought it was obvious in the way I looked at you, or touched your arm, or hand.” He shook his head. “It was a muddle in there, when Loki did what he did. But the only thing I could think about, the only thing that made sense was to find you. Granted he had me wired to kill you, but in real life, all I ever want to do is kiss you.”

She let the corner of her mouth flick up. “Then kiss me.”

“Why, Ms. Romanov, are you making a pass at me?” He put his hand on his chest and batted his eyelashes at her.

She laughed and leaned in and kissed him. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close to him. She could feel the hardness of his muscles under his flack suit. She moaned a little and wrapped her arms around his neck and settled in to him. It was just like she had hoped it would be. She had always thought it would have been in better circumstances, but it was what it was.

He finally broke away and looked at her. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. “I love you Natasha. I always will and I am sorry I tried to kill you. Fucking Loki..”

She laughed and shook her head a little. “I love your brand of romance Clint. I love it. And I love you.”

“Good. Now, before we get all mushy and weepy, can we go and kick a little ass?”

She laughed. “We can. Go shower you smell like a dogs ass.”

“Showering was not a high priority when one is trying to get an alien army from outer space.” He chuckled and stood up. “You’ll be here when I get done?”

“You know it.” She said and watched him disappear into the bathroom. She smiled a little and touched her lips. That was certainly a reunion of theirs she was going to remember forever.


End file.
